


Ugly

by totally_friendly_max_content



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Clothes Kink, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, MaxDadVid, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Shota, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/pseuds/totally_friendly_max_content
Summary: Max calls David out on buying him ugly clothes.  Smut ensues.





	Ugly

I hate shopping but damn, I hate it when David chooses my clothes even more. Navy jeans: so many pairs of navy jeans. Like at least black would feel like something even if it is emo. Also these are way too fucking baggy. I’ve had to start wearing belts since I started living with this asshole. It’s fucking frustrating.

I could buy my own clothes, but it’s not like any of this matters.

I put on one of the pairs of jeans he bought me and look for a top. He never buys me tank tops though I’ve asked for them a few times. He says that they make me look too rough and will only attract racists to hurt me. I told him that that’s bullshit, but I don’t think he understands. I guess he just wants to protect me, but there’s protecting then there’s censoring. It certainly shouldn’t matter for what we’re doing. After all, he said his family isn’t racist. He wants to introduce me to them and show me off. If they’re racist they’re not worth showing off to.

I pick out a T-shirt. A plain shirt with nothing that makes it stand out. Not even a picture on it. Just a simple whitish  _ grey _ cotton shirt with a simple curved neck hole like a billion overs like it. This fucking sucks.

David calls to me from the hall, “Make sure to take your swimsuit! They  _ might _ let us use their pool.”

No fucking way. I’m not swimming in public. I still suck even with David’s private swimming lessons. At least he doesn’t put me in anything dumb looking. The bodysuit he got me actually looks pretty decent. He wasn’t even aware that I couldn’t swim when he got it for me. He just was helping me to unpack my camp clothes and he noticed I had ‘forgotten’ my swimsuit so the next day, he presented me with a bodysuit. Still, the whole ‘cooler than regular swimwear’ thing doesn’t distract from the being a crap swimmer thing especially not when he tried putting armbands on me. Maybe he’ll just fool for me forgetting the swimwear again.

I head to David with my bag on my back. “You sure your cousin will be fine with this?”

“Max, I want you to meet my family and I want them to love me as I love you.”

He ruffles my hair and points me towards his car and pulls out his phone. “It’ll be a while so you can play with my phone while I drive.”

I accept the phone. I wonder if they’ll be any kids there. If there are, I wonder if they’ll comment that my clothes have no personality whatsoever. The kids at school see me that way. I guess fading to the background is better than looking like a dweeb. I wish I didn’t have to care. At least as a boy, I can get away with blending in.

I turn David’s phone on and almost select one of the games. Nah, I think I’ll head to chrome instead and look up something decent to actually think about. Maybe see if David’s been looking at anything funny.

Let’s see his tabs. Let’s see: nature, hiking, define  _ masochism _ …

Wait. Oh, this is good. He’s been looking at hentai. Blackmail time! I bet he has a foot fetish or something. Let’s see what he’s into and if anyone has nice enough boobs. Fuck, that kid is hot.

Wait. Kid!

Yeah, that’s definitely drawing of a kid. A really hot young boy too. Could be about six, maybe five. His outfit too, is so revealing and stresses his young body nicely. The way the shorts just barely cover his butt makes me want to touch it. The drawing just looks so squidgy. A real boy could never look like that. He’s stripping.

By now he’s just wearing a tank top like the one I asked for the other day. What’s he going to do now?

He takes his dad’s cock and-

Oh yeah, hentai. Of course. It’s not like he’s going to do something other than something sexual. I shouldn’t be surprised that the hentai character is doing hentai things.

I wait for David to return then I sweetly ask him, “Dad, are you a pedophile?”

He drops the case he was bringing to the reunion. “Max! What would lead you to think of such a thing?”

It’s kind of odd that he’s so shocked. It’s not like I would care. He’d never hurt me 

so why would I hate him for this?

I wait for him to pick up the case and get in the car, then I reply, “The  **hentai** on your phone.”

He leans down. “Nooooo. I should have deleted that.”

“So… am I ugly?”

“What?”

“You always put me in the ugliest clothes and tell me off if I wander around the house naked… so is my body disappointing to you?”

“Max, we shouldn’t talk about this though you’re very cute.”

He’s blushing. Oh fuck.

No, fuck, this is great. More blackmail material. “Very cute, aren’t I? You just want to fill my ass with your dick and fuck me silly, don’t you?”

Actually now I mention it that could be good.

David goes quiet.

I’ll just have to taunt him some more, “You want me to suck you off and fill my mouth with your cock. You want me in cute little outfits and oh fuck, that’s what you’ve been doing isn’t it? Does it work? Am I less sexy in jeans that hide little ass that’s round, bouncy and so very soft?”

He whispers, “Your sexiness is too powerful.”

I hear it though. Oh this is juicy. This is juicier than that boy’s body was. If nothing else this will be the best blackmail ever.

I say, “You get turned on from the smallest things about me. That’s why you fuss when my top rides up or when my tongue licks food in long licks.”

David begs, “Max, stop this.”

Oh David, are you crying? This is rich. “You can fuck me if you like. As long as I get most of the control and you let me slap you, you can touch me all over.”

He whines, “We can’t.”

He says that but I can see a rise in his pants. I won’t pretend I’m not curious. I taunt, “Then I guess I’m ugly.”

He doesn’t reply but instead just cries. Pathetic.

I pick up the phone again and start looking through the hentai. Damn, I wish that boy was me. The way his dad touches him is just so hot. If David would touch me like that, it would be… hot. I could pull that kind of face as we cum together. David would never touch me though, even if I was wearing something that highlighted my tummy or my nipples. Not even if I was wearing socks like this one kid David clearly likes a lot.

The car stops. David says, “If anyone asks, the car broke down and that’s why we’ll be late.”

What? I look at David then at where we are. The middle of nowhere. He reaches for his glovebox and opens it up.

He pulls out a bottle and asks, “Are you sure I can sleep with you?”

I look him up and down. His face is scared, but when I see his pants and oh fuck, he’s actually going to do this. Fuck yeah, I want to be fucked. I need to keep myself cool though. This is no big deal as far as my fucktoy is concerned. “Yes.”

He puts out a hand and helps me out of the car. He sets me on top of a mound of grass. It’s nice and soft. Best of all, everything around us is quiet. We really can get away with this.

He kisses my lips and I feel my blood pump. Fuck, this is actually happening. Cool. His lips are so soft. I didn’t think this would feel so good. It’s just lips on lips but also, that it’s David’s lips. The way that his mouth is so soft without a hint of hair is just so great.

I push him away and start to strip. After all, I have to prove that I’m sexier than the drawing on his phone. I smirk, confident that my real body can beat his. David watches as I start with my trainers kicking them off with little thought, then I undo my belt and throw it at him. He catches the belt and gives it a little sniff.

“You’ve done that before? Sniffed my clothes?”

He nods, blushing as though he hasn’t already agreed to fuck me. I unbutton my jeans and he leans forward, crawling up my body, eyeing up every bit of skin. He grins giddily at all the sexy parts and some that I’m sure have only become interesting because of the ugly clothes he’s put me in. I can’t think of much else of and excuse for why he’s kissing my wrists, elbows and ankles. “Let me please.”

I don’t know what he wants to do. I stop and nod, curious. He places a hand next to me then puts the other on my jeans buttons. He unbuttons the jeans then pushes his head down and roughly pulls the zipper down with his teeth. Oh fuck, this is really odd. David looks so much more aggressive than usual. I like it. He lifts his head up and grins at me. His teeth look so sharp. I pat his head to let him know he’s doing well. I then lift up my ass and he gets the hint, pulling down my jeans. I pull them off then direct his mouth to my briefs. He happily sucks my cock though the yellow fabric.

His lips that once were so soft, feel harder and rougher. They suck and make my cock feel even harder. I love this lips and rock my body into them. There’s a weird rhythm to his sucking that sends shock waves from my cock all the way through my body. I never thought David could feel so sexy. I stick my tongue out like the boy in the hentai. David doesn’t seem to notice. I pull his head up so he can see.

David lets out a low sound. It’s not like anything I’ve heard before. It’s happy though so I’m happy. He releases my cock then starts to strip his own clothes. I wish he would hurry up. I don’t care how he looks. I just want his cock inside me. Soon he’s just wearing his underpants and I can’t help but feel annoyed at how much more revealing they are. Before I can voice my irritation, he distracts me by pulling his cock out.

His cock isn’t the biggest I’ve seen but damn it’s a lot bigger than I thought he would be. Where is he hiding so much length and girth? The texture is so wrinkly too so maybe it’s not even fully erect yet. I look at it with what I’m sure is a naive face. This time it’s him who pulls on my face, but I can’t say I mind too much. I want to lick the cock. I said I would and I’m going to do this.

I grab his balls and squeeze them gently. Though he screams, his cock grows harder and bigger. Interesting. I lick my lips then take the cock in my mouth. It tastes a little of piss. I can’t say I like it too much. Maybe the cum will be nicer. At least the texture on my tongue is very interesting. I squeeze his balls again this time hard. He pants, “More.” I squeeze them tighter, pulling on them a little too. I can’t wait for him to cum with my hands squeezing his perverted balls tight. They go from dark pink to red then to a wonderfully shiny purple. I give the shininess a lick and he moans.

Who would have thought David would be such a fun pervert?

He pulls my head away and I release my grip. He cums covering my face. I lift up a hand and wipe some of the cum from my face and lick it. “Fuck, that’s some good stuff.”

David gasps at me, but I haven't done anything shocking. He leans over and starts lapping the cum off my body. He then pushes his mouth on mine and I get more of that great taste. I swallow the cum from his mouth, making out and exploring it for more and more of that  _ wonderful _ salty flavour. As I lick, he hugs me, feeling me up. His hands explore all my baby fat and soft skin, but what really excites him is my asshole. He doesn’t dare put his finger in but he explores all around the edge, pudge and the bounciness.

David says, “Lie back. I need to loosen you up so I can love you properly.”

What is he talking about? I rest back and spread my legs. He takes the bottle and puts a blob of some liquid on his hand. He then starts to ease the liquid into my asshole. “How does it feel?”

“Good. I want you inside me.”

“Good boy. That’ll come real soon. Just make sure to call me daddy as you do.”

He eases his finger inside of me. I feel a spasm of pleasure as he twists his finger around inside me. If this is what a finger is like, what will his cock be? I want him inside me so badly. Fuck, this was not the plan. It wasn’t supposed to be this good. I was supposed to be in control of David. I let out a slow sound similar to the sound David had been making, “Daaaaavid.”

His finger stops. “No, not David.”

“Daddy?”

“Correct, call me Daddy when we’re doing this and I’ll fill you up with all the tasty stuff.”

I have to. I can take back control later. “Yes, Daddy, touch me.”

“No one else is to touch you, understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Just fuck me. I’ll do anything. His finger starts to move again, slipping around inside me, exploring my insides just as my tongue had explored his mouth. I wrap my legs around his shoulders. I reward his sucking skilling with a single word, “Daddy.”

He pulls out his finger then squeezes the bottle inside my butt before pushing another finger in. I wiggle in sudden pain.

David stops and asks, “Are you okay? We can stop.”

“I want more! Idiot! Daddy, fuck me.”

“Then don’t kick me in the face, Maxie.” He leans down and kisses my nose. Clearly he’s forgiven me.

He wiggles his fingers around in my ass then pulls out, stretching it as much as he can. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

David lines his erection up with my asshole then gives me a look. I give him a nod then he pushes himself slowly in. His cock is big and hard and my ass is small, but it doesn’t hurt as much as you would think. Sure, there’s some pain but I’m stronger. I like this. I really do. It makes me feel expanded and strong. I can take this. It’s nice.

Soon, he’s all the way inside and he pulls himself out just a little before thrusting back inside. “Daddy!” It’s just so great. Every thrust makes me want more. Soon, I’m sticking my tongue out without thinking about it and making lots of those low sounds.

David purrs, “Maxie, you’re the tightest little slut I’ve ever been inside. I wish I’d have done this sooner. You’re just so sexy never mind what I put you in.”

“Shut it and keep your pace.”

“So demanding,” he complains but his pace quickens. He kisses my cheeks and I can hear him murmuring, “So cute” over and over.

He’s right though. I want to do this all the time. I want to be a fuck toy. This is all I want. Every push just makes my mind feel a mess of pleasure and it’s just the best. I’m glad I can be cute enough for him. Still, if I’m going to give up other people, “No more hentai.”

“Yeah, I won’t need it if I have my own personal slut boy.”

Then he speeds up his pace, only to suddenly hold me really close. Suddenly the wonderful feeling feels like it’s spilling over. Like I can’t handle this immeasurable feeling. So hot and yet so energising.

He pulls out a cum covered cock. I look at my ass. Cum is spilling out just a little. “I want to be full of you. Make me only able to shit white.”

He rests next to me. “I can do that. Good little slut. You’ll never be able to walk properly again.” Soon he’s cuddling me close and feeling me up.

I feel up his cock and soon it’s hard enough. I need this. I sit on his lap and ease his cock inside of me again. I then lift me body up and fuck myself on his dick. I feel my own dick bounce up and down as it slaps in rhythm to us hurriedly trying to get more of the great feeling. The feel of the cock inside me is worth everything though. It so much more slippery this time. The new cum mixing with the old liquid is the best feeling. I can’t wait to discover even more good feelings. I just want more.

He cums again. This time I can’t make myself do anymore. I just feel so beautiful and am so happy that he’s opened this world up to me. I fall asleep snuggled up to his lovely warm body.


End file.
